Blissful Awareness
by DarkForgiveness
Summary: Harry Potter has been selected to the High Ambassador for the American Wizarding Community and on his way to meet the President he makes friends with one Samual James Witwicky; a strange friendship between the blossoms into a collision of worlds. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys; I'm back with updating and my previous Transformer bug has bitten me at the same time as the Harry Potter bug! So being the bored person that I was today I started a multi chapter fic on a crossover for Transformers and Harry Potter. Just a warning before hand. This fic is rated M for a reason :)

Will contain Slash; **not** Sam/Harry but will be Mech/Harry.

My two winning pairings at the moment is **Optimus Prime/Harry** or **Ratchet/Harry**. If you wish to choose which one you like better let me know but I'm not doing a voting poll for it. In the end I will still write what I want to and the pairing I feel is most suited to the story. I may even do a threesome. You know the rules! If you don't like this idea then please leave; it's only a click away.

For now though; please enjoy the prologue:

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter cringed with the descent of the private jet; the luxury aircraft had been hailed by the American President for his journey towards Washington D.C. For whatever reason; only three months after the War; Harry had been asked to work as the High Ambassador for the British Ministry of Magic in the States as their liaison to the American Wizarding Community. For some inexplicable reason he had been summoned to the White House to meet the President in private just after accepting the offer. Not that Harry wasn't excited; he was finally escaping the clutches of his fame and the people that were trying to tie him down with guilt and duty.<p>

The only thing that he was upset with was the fact that he had to _fly_ to the United States in a private jet supplied by the man himself. The plane in itself was awesome; the crew was friendly but despite Harry's love of heights and flying - _this_ was a different type of flying that left him quite out of sorts with his body. Shaking his head to try and clear the haziness that the flight had caused; Harry was discretely led off of the tarmac and into a state supplied limo. This time; there were no photographers, no reporters vying for his attention and no adoring public that could turn against him in a second. To the young wizard it was pure bliss; one of the quirks of taking this job had been the offer of complete secrecy. No one was to know who he was, where he hailed from and what he was doing here and after being assured that only a few wizards in America knew what he done and who he was it was an easy decision. It had only taken a second of hesitation before he had consented. It was starting anew in a place where his life was no longer dictated by others; it was his own...

"Mr Potter? We'll be arriving at the White House shortly." Harry nodded; his fingers rolling the wand between his fingers of his right hand. It had once belonged to his mentor and grandfather figure; Albus Dumbledore until the final War. After Voldemort's death at the Battle of Hogwarts; Harry had tried to get rid of the Death Hallows but they refused to be broken or stray far from his person. So now here he sat; the unwilling Master of Death who was most likely immortal and going to be lonely for a very long time. But it was a small price for the new chance at life he had been given. On his right ring finger sat the stone of resurrection inlaid in a platinum frame; in his bag was his father's Invisibility Cloak and in his right hand balanced the Elder Wand. He had grown his dark hair out so that it fell over his scar; even though it was still an untameable mess. His frame was still lithe and very small for his age; it looked like the malnourishment at the Dursley's hands would _never_ allow him to grow to his fully intended height.

Shrugging his shoulders; Harry watched the scenery swish by in a rush of colourful blurs. When the gate opened at the towering building Harry had only seen in photographs he was amazed. It was so clean; looked so powerful and even the grass was perfect. Nothing at all like the dark feel of the Ministry back in England. Shaking his head in amusement; the young nineteen year old stepped out of the back seat before the door could be opened for him. He did appreciate the gesture but he could look after himself; thank you very much.

"High Ambassador? If you'll please follow me." Harry said nothing but he felt a little out of place in his neat black pants and his oxford shirt rolled up to his sleeves. On his right hand rested two more rings; the Potter family ring on his thumb and on his index finger was his other heritage to the Black Family. He could still remember staring at the ring on Sirius finger many times before. It was a last memento from his godfather.

"High Ambassador Potter-Black; if you'll sit with Mr Witwicky I'm sure the president will be with you in a moment." Harry shrugged his indifference and sat next to the youth he assumed was 'Mr Witwicky'. A second glance at the teen told him that he didn't feel the usual envy and hate directed at his mere presence; just an understandable touch of curiosity and a wary disposition towards something_ other_ than him.

_'Such a strange surname...'_ Both teens shared a single thought in that second without even knowing it. Harry smiled. No one had recognized him yet and for a moment he felt at peace with the world before his electrical green eyes fell on the taller youth and took in distinctive features. Short dark hair; that Harry guessed could have been just as messy as his if it hadn't been kept so short. His tall frame was dressed neatly in a suit and those captivating brown eyes sparkled in a carefree happiness, mischief and something much darker. Why did it feel like they were of a kindred flame? Harry couldn't explain it but he wanted to get to know the teen no matter the cost to his pride.

"Harry Potter - Black." Harry introduced himself after his decision with a small smile. There was nothing stopping him from making friends this time around. There was no expectation of him; no fame following him around and no pressure to be in a place where knew he didn't truly belong. Despite it becoming the only place he had considered home in his younger years.

"Samuel James Witwicky. But please call me Sam." Harry nodded before laughing.

"We share the same middle name." Harry pointed out before the two of them fell into a fit of laughter. How long had it been since Harry had been so carefree? He couldn't even remember.

"Did I just hear wrong or did she call you High Ambassador? How old are you anyways?" Sam asked incredulously. Harry stilled before he chuckled at the way Sam's expression changed to one of curiosity and incredulity at the same time.

"That was just a mistake on her part." Harry lied with a mischievous smile. "I'm nineteen by the way." Harry said almost as an afterthought to Sam's question.

"You're kidding right? You look more like you're sixteen. You don't even look my age." Harry merely shrugged; there was no way he was going to explain the reason why he was so damn short and small for his age. Unless they were to become close friends but not only after meeting the kind teen for the first time.

"Doesn't matter then, I S'posse. Anyway what are you doing here? It's not often that someone so young is in this office." Sam said with a shrug before asking curiously. Yes Harry was definitely going to like Sam.

"Same could be said about you." Harry pointed out calmly. He watched fascinated as something dark ignited in those brown eyes; a kindred understanding passed between them and Harry knew. _Knew_ that despite his carefree looking attitude; he had been through things just like Harry had. The darkness of war, the uncertainty and insecurity in oneself that was flowing freely between them. They had seen things that should never have been seen...

"National Secrecy Act." The both said at the same time.

"Ah; I see you two struck up a friendship?" A deep voice drawled and two sets of surprised eyes looked up to the man standing a few metres away from them. They both fell into compelled silence as Harry felt the powerful aura of the man. It could easily overwhelm him and there wasn't even a shred of magic dormant or active in this person. He was absolutely stunned; just how...

"This makes things a bit easier for me then." The President said with an encouraging smile as he ushered the two youths into the Oval Office. The moment Harry stepped into the office he felt like his heart was fluttering in his chest as the magical wards tickled across his skin. The magical signatures were vast and profound in number. There must have been several hundred if not thousands of witches and wizards who had cast protective wards on the office alone.

"I don't usually split appointments; especially not with people who are so valuable and important assets to our country." Harry turned his green eyes towards the dark skinned man who was speaking calmly. He nodded but didn't protest and a quick look to his right told him that Sam was feeling a bit queasy to actually protest but Harry didn't feel anger or hate directed to him; merely Sam's overwhelming nerves. He chuckled a bit; it was just like he had been at the first task in the Triwizard Tournament. He was about to dig for a calming draught in his pocket when that deep voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Maybe afterwards Mr Potter-Black." Harry nodded in understanding. It would be best to avoid questions.

"Yes, sir. But please call me Harry." Harry pleaded. He hated the way he was so formally addressed. He was standing before the most powerful man in the world and _he_ was being called Mr Potter-Black! They were directed to a comfortable couch that Harry noticed had extra cushioning charms on it. It was meant to calm those who entered the office. It was a good way to relax nervous visitors; he would have to remember that for future reference.

"Harry then; I'll make this brief." The President smiled. "Harry James Potter-Black; you come highly recommended by the Queen and Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. You have done your country a great service ―" Harry wanted to snort. He had only done it so that he himself wouldn't have to deal with a megalomaniac on his ass all the time. He did not do it for patriotism; it was much more of a request from his mentor and the hope of the Wizarding World pressing on his shoulders that had made him do it. He never wanted _anything_ to do with Voldemort and his rise to power.

"―appreciates your actions. The AWC have been pestering me forever to find a High Ambassador with the British MOM. Before you are sent away into the city I wanted to meet you and welcome you personally. I sincerely hope that you find your work here satisfying. The AWC is on standby to take you to your apartment after this. I hope you find the accommodations to your liking; if not then please let my secretary know and we'll arrange something else." Harry smiled and nodded. He was already looking forward to it and going by the way he was being treated; he knew he wasn't going to have a problem. None at all...

"As for you Mr Witwicky; I also would like to extend my gratitude towards your actions in view of your role in the recent battle in Egypt." Harry's curiosity was peeked; Egypt? He wondered if Bill was still working there as a curse breaker. Maybe he would have an idea of what was going on there.

"In addition to you receiving a medal of honour we wish to request your services as the Head Liaison Officer between the United States and the Autobot Faction." The president laughed softly before he straightened his back. Harry noticed a twinkle in dark eyes that spelled mischief and danger for them both. Oh; God it was like having Albus Dumbledore and his happy twinkling directed back at him.

"Actually it was Lord Prime that had requested it; he says that he would rather only deal with you than another Galloway." Harry had no idea what they were talking about but found the conversation fascinating. Harry watched in amusement as the older looking teen nodded instead of speaking. Harry new the feeling of nervousness in such situations but he was used to standing in the presence of others who were politically powerful and magically inclined; like Kingsley was and how Dumbledore's presence always seemed to steal away his breath for a second.

"That's good. Well then you can leave with your Guardian; Sam. You are by no means restricted only N.E.S.T Headquarters and neither are the Autobots confined to only their base. So if you want to we can set you up in the same apartment suite as Harry in the city. Since the two of you seem to have established a friendship. I think it for the best;" The President said as an afterthought. "Having the top Ambassadors close to another is what we need."

"It'll take some time to settle in but I'm sure you guys can manage." Harry nodded; smiling when Sam also nodded his consent. He didn't mind in fact Harry was feeling slightly giddy at the thought of having a nice roommate for once.

Dark eyes watched the two departing figures with a hidden twinkle and a satisfied smile.

"You know the AWC are not going to be happy about their Ambassador disappearing into N.E.S.T." A feminine voice pointed out with a hint of her own amusement. Dark eyes locked with a set of deep brown and both broke into childish grins.

"It doesn't matter; young Harry needs a drastic change from the stifling Wizarding World and young Sam there needs someone to share the burden of knowing such a big secret. Plus; it's time that new friends and alliances were made." The First Lady chuckled before turning on her heel.

"You are just like that infernal great-grandfather of yours. Albus would be very proud of you."

* * *

><p>"Oh my; it's beautiful." Harry exclaimed as he and Sam walked towards the yellow Camero standing in front of the White House doors. After ditching their escorts; Sam and Harry headed out to Sam's car. The moment Harry saw the car; he swore that he fell in love it. The colour, the black racing stripes, the beautifully crafted angles and lines. He had never been a petrol head as he grew up in a world where cars weren't needed as transport. But this car <em>was<em> something else compared to anything Harry had ever seen. Sam had promised that he could take them to their apartment for the time being and there was no need for the stifling escorts. Now Harry was not sorry that he had agreed to it.

"This is Bumblebee." Sam announced proudly and Harry found himself entranced; his fingers teasingly touching the hood of the car. The warm metal literally hummed at his touch; a spark of power touched Harry's fingertips and he found himself smiling at the shock. A calm he hadn't known before rushed over him.

'I've found home.' It whispered across his mind and Harry shuddered in pleasure.

"It's suits him." Harry said absentmindedly as he rested his entire palm against the colourful hood in hopes feeling that spark of recognition again. It was almost as if he was connected to the thrumming heartbeat deep inside the car; no - _not_ 'car' but Bumblebee. Green eyes danced in appreciation before he stepped back. It's aura, it's energy it was like a warm, soothing touch to his cold and tattered soul. He tried to clear his hazy mind from the strange connection he felt with Bumblebee. It was as if he was _truly_ alive and not alive with magic but with something else; something much more powerful. When Harry slid into the passenger seat he hummed in pleasure as it felt like the seats moulded to his form in a soft caress of acceptance and welcome.

"You have got to tell me where I can get one of these." Harry remarked. Jet lagged green eyes dancing in mirth as well as hidden exhaustion. Sam's nervous chuckle reminded him of something. Sticking his hand into the messenger bag he carried with him; Harry performed a silent wand less summoning spell before a touch of cold glass tickled his palm. Before Sam could start Bumblebee Harry pushed the tiny vial into his hand in a silent offering.

"Wha?"

"Drink it;" Harry prompted and at the speculative look he rolled his green eyes and adjusted his glasses. "It's something that will help with nerves. I promise." Harry assured; the Draught of Peace disappeared before Harry could say another word.

"Wow! What was that? It's almost like there's nothing but the feeling of ..."

"Peace, acceptance?" Harry asked and Sam nodded. He flashed Sam a knowing grin before taking the empty vial from lax fingers. "It's called the Draught of Peace. One of my Professors invented it in hopes of helping his 'dunderhead' students relax in his frightening presence. It helps to calm nerves and clears one's mind into a relaxed state. He was a genius; it was just a shame he was such an annoying git." Harry finished with exasperation. Dropping the vial back into his bag absentmindedly as Harry swore the seat vibrated against him. Was the car laughing at him?

"Is that how you stayed to calm in there?" Harry chuckled but nodded; he wouldn't admit it but he hadn't actually. He was just used to being put in situations like that. And something about those twinkling eyes of the powerful man had reminded him a little _too_ much of Professor Dumbledore. Harry had felt strangely at ease despite where he was and with who he was.

Over four hours later; Harry was introduced to the rest of the Witwicky family and he could have sworn that Judy was like the American version of Molly Weasley. In a way; Harry felt very sorry for Sam but when he was invited out to join them for a celebration dinner he couldn't find it in himself to say no. The restaurant was a quaint little place with private seating, low lighting and very good food. Much better than some of the Muggle establishments that Harry had visited with Hermione a few times before.

That thought of her struck him deeply as he knew that after the war the Golden Trio had completely split. Hermione working in the Creature Laws and Regulations Department at the Ministry and Ron had gone off to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. Not one of them knew where Harry had gone and neither seemed to care. Harry felt that this new live he was given was perhaps not meant to actually be shared with the painful memories of his past. For the first time it felt as if he was setting out to do something that he truly wanted to do...

"So Harry? How did you meet our Sammy over here? You now he was awarded with the Medal of Honour today!" Judy beamed happily and Harry chuckled at Sam's whine of 'mom'.

"Umm; we actually met at the White House." Harry informed her. "I know Ma'm; I was there when he was awarded with the Medal of Honour." Harry said. "You must be very proud of him."

"Of course we are; saved the world twice already you know...Oops I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Anyway young man what were _you_ doing there?" This time it was Harry's time to groan as Sam spilled his secret. He glared over his shoulder but was only rewarded with a satisfied smile that said - If I'm going to suffer through this, then so are you!' Harry cursed his new friend; he was going to get him back for that and show him what it truly meant to be James Potter's son.

"What's the AWC? And a High Ambassador at such a young age? Is England always filled with such prodigies?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, Ma'm. Under the Supreme Act of Secrecy ― as dictated by MI6 and the MoM ― I have been sworn to complete secrecy." Harry said smugly; 'take that Sam' he thought ruefully. Harry smirked towards his friend who had deflated a bit before perking up at the desserts arrival. Harry said nothing more and retreated into the background of the happy family role. He wasn't used to such close knit families other than the Weasley's and how the Order had been before Sirius' death. That struck a chord of sadness inside of him; green eyes immediately trained on the black family ring on his right hand and he unconsciously twisted the ring as a distraction to his thoughts. His eyes were far away to one of his worst nightmares and memories.

"What are those?" Sam asked him quietly as he gestured to the rings on Harry's fingers. Harry turned towards his new friend with infinitely sad eyes before he splayed his hand out on the table. Thankful that Judy and Ron had left the two boys by themselves a few minutes ago to get home for the night.

"This is the Potter Family ring;" Harry pointed to the ring resting on his thumb. The gold and ruby red stones glittering in the form of his family crest. "It's like the official seal in your country. It means that I'm the sole heir of my father's title and fortune." Harry's eyes flashed passed the Stone of Resurrection before he pointed to the one resting on his index finger.

"This is the Ancient and Noble House of Black's inheritance ring;" Harry continued in a more subdued tone. "It belonged to my godfather Sirius Orion Black before he died when I was fifteen. He named me as his sole hair as he never had children of his own and I was presented with his title and fortune when I reached my age of majority." Harry's tone of voice was startling to Sam but the Autobot Liaison choose not to call attention towards it.

"Is that why you are Harry Potter-Black?" Sam asked and Harry shook his head in denial.

"Actually no; it's why I'm known as Lord Harry James Potter-Black. The inheritance includes several seats in the parliament; noble status and many diplomatic immunity but to me that stuff doesn't matter. I was never interested in taking up the political entitlements after I found out about them."

"And this one? It's such a strange stone; what is it?" Harry shrugged and pulled his hand into his lap; hiding the bane of his sadness from view. "That one was a parting gift from my pseudo-grandfather last year. I have no idea what the stone itself is." Harry lied smoothly.

Six weeks; six weeks of boring work that made Harry's eyes burn with all the tiny writing on parchments he had to go through. As if that wasn't enough Harry now found himself in a very big two room apartment suite that he shared with Sam. Setting down the quill in his individual study Harry trekked down the stairs in search of something to eat. Granted it was way past midnight and he was exhausted; Harry pushed on - he was hungry and briefly wondered if he called Kreacher if he would come all the way here. He stopped at Sam's study and pushed open the door to find his friend on the phone with someone called Lennox; he asked if Sam wanted anything before heading down to the kitchen after a decline. The President had wanted to give them a personal chef but Harry had drawn the line right there. He could look after himself and he could cook so why waste more money on him than they already had? This apartment was already over doing it in Harry's opinion.

_'What you got boy is hard to find; I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out my heart is fried...I just can't get you off my mind...'_ (1*)Harry groaned as he approached the kitchen. Great, just great.

"Sam! You left Bumblebee's radio on _again_!" Harry yelled up the stairs to his friend. The ground floor suite allowed for a personal garage that Harry had to admit was accommodating to its only tenant ― Bumblebee. Harry didn't know why but he too had begun to see the yellow Camero as a part of the small family that now shared the apartment. Besides the car was a small comfort for Harry when he couldn't sleep at night. He's sometimes talk to it like it understood him. Slipping inside the garage Harry approached the car and opened the door before switching off the radio and the song cut off in the middle of its chorus.

"I swear; if Sam isn't nicer to you by reserving your energy, Bumblebee; then I'm going to have to tie him up and steal you for myself." Harry said as he gently closed the door; his fingers lingering on the yellow door panels a few seconds too long before he retreated back into their shared home. His sharp eyes never catching sight of the metallic creature scurrying into the kitchen before him and red optics following his every move.

"Stupid Muggles; can't even invent a place where the Floo actually works." Harry muttered under his breath. He had yet to find a proper working Floo in all of the magical places he had visited. Maybe they communicated in some other way than the British Wizarding World? Setting about making a quick sandwich with some cheese and ham for himself; Harry never heard the steps coming towards him. But what he did hear was loud metallic screech of an object flying towards him at a fast rate. His Seeker reflexes allowed him to duck just in time before he would have been hit in the face.

"Who the hell are you? Human! What have you done to Sammy-boy? The Big Guy isn't going to be happy ―" Harry froze; his heart nearly stopped at the three feet of metal sentient talking to him in warbled clicks that he could understand and those red optics flaming at him in anger and hate. Shaky fingers curled around the Elder Wand in an impressive pace of his defence reflex. He moved so fast it was a blur of motion to anyone who was watching the scene. In a moment of pure panic; Harry thought he was back on the battlefield with another version of Voldemort on his tail.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _The binding spell ripped from his tongue in a rapid fire of uncontrolled magic; frightened green eyes watched as the blue painted 'thing' fell to the floor backward. He hadn't thought that his spell may not have worked but breathed a sigh of relief when 'it' remained still and unmoving. Resting his right hand holding his wand over his heart; Harry tried to calm himself from his panic induced state.

"No, no, no, no! What did you just do?" Another voice startled Harry from his daze and blinked up at Sam owlishly.

"What the fuck _is_ that?" Harry countered. He was struggling to get his breathing back under his control.

"That is Wheelie; Bumblebee's 'pet' of sorts if you put it like that. But I don't care about him right now; what the hell did you just do to him? Is he dead?" Sam walked over to the fallen 'bot; trying to figure out what the hell Harry had just done.

"He's not dead." Harry's voice cracked a bit. "Just stunned."

"Well un-stun him! He's not dangerous!" Harry moved as if on autopilot. A quit whisper of "_Finite Incantatem ―" _before he fell boneless into a chair he had conjured for himself unknowingly. His energy draining from him in a rush of his breath as his rapid heart rate spiked.

"What the fuck are you? You're not human? Not human? Are you one of Unicron's children? From Cybertron? Harry's head snapped up at the cussing Wheelie and stared into the red optics incredulously.

"Cybertron? Who's Unicron?" Harry asked. Never mind that he was talking to a sentient robot thingy. He also had to deal with the fact that he had just revealed what he wasn't supposed to. He could already feel a head ache building behind his eyes and it had nothing to do with Voldemort coming back. Kingsley was not going to be happy with him but Harry didn't care; there was no way he was going back to England and no way he was going to _Obliviate_ Sam.

"Where they come from." Sam answered for the tiny mech. Taking a provided seat opposite Harry; dark brown eyes observed the green eyed teen with unbelieving eyes.

"I'll tell you everything but Optimus is going to have to debrief you. Not here." Harry nodded numbly. He had no idea who Optimus was or where he was but he had a feeling that Bumblebee was not just a car in the garage.

"What are you though? What did you just do?" Harry sighed and waved the Elder Wand; the dirty dishes from earlier in the day rose into the air as they began washing themselves in a display of magic.

"I'm Harry James Potter - Black; known as the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice - Wizard, youngest Seeker in a century and the Scapegoat of the Ministry of Magic." Harry admitted softly. Painful thoughts exploding behind his eyes. "I apologize; it was a defensive reaction. To be fair; he did scare me and came rushing at me you know. He's just lucky I didn't accidentally use a cutting curse on him. He could have lost his other eye."

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime groaned tiredly as he was awoken from his recharge by his comm. pinging him incessantly. For Primus' Sake! He had only just fallen into a comfortable recharge after a day of looking over endless datapads and reports streaming in from the military all over the world. This was not something that he wanted right now; he was considering cutting off the line and falling back into his recharge but the call was coming from Sam and that was enough to make him pause.<p>

"Hello?" He asked; hoping that his exhaustion did not waver his voice.

"Optimus? We have a situation." The Leader of the Autobots sighed; he should have known that getting rest was going to be difficult.

"What is it Sam? Do I need to come?" There was a moment of silence before Sam took a breath.

"No; it's just Wheelie attacked my roommate. He's going to have to know _everything_." Optimus sighed again; he was going to squish that bot between his servos when he got there. Damn it! Knowing stuff like this puts people at risk and getting another teen into the thick of things was going to be hell.

"I'll let Bumblebee bring us in tomorrow morning. Oh and Optimus; make sure Ratchet is there. He's going to want to see this." Optimus made a noise of affirmation before he shut off the connection and settled back on his wheels and fell back into recharge. His processors shutting down one by one before little rumbles drifted from his Alt form.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope it was enjoyable and lived up to your expectations. Please leave me a review and a rating if you truly enjoyed it. The more reviews I receive the more I will write.<p>

Thanks

DF


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! So many lovely reviews. I'm truly happy that you enjoy my story so much! Thank you for all the encouragement and for a thank you; a long chapter and an early post. I really hope that this will continue to live up to your expectations like this.

My pairing has still not been decided but there will be moments between both Optimus and Ratchet where Harry feels a connection with the both of them. The possibility of a trine is also still up for the play.

Just a little note that Hochi-Tachi mentioned; I believe that I just pointed my obvious nationality as _not_ being from America. I will change that mistake as soon as possible. I apologize if I offended but please understand that I'm not from either nationality that this story is set in. Thanks again; I'll change that as soon as I can.

Anyways thanks again; I hope you like the new chapter:

* * *

><p>"I knew there was something different about this car." Harry said when they climbed into the Camero and headed towards someplace Sam had called N.E.S.T Headquarters. If Wheelie had transformed into a tiny toy truck then Harry could only imagine what size Bumblebee was going to be when Harry saw him for the first time. Now as Sam turned in the driver's seat without touching any of the pedals Harry sat back surprised. The surprises just kept coming and Harry was for once not feeling threatened but almost giddy with excitement. Bumblebee <em>could<em> drive himself.

_'I knew something was different about you too.'_ The radio crackled to life and Harry started before bursting into a fit of giggles at his own antics. When he realized that it was Bumblebee who was talking to him Harry patted the dashboard beneath his fingers; not thinking anything of the contented purr that seemed to spill from the car.

"I like you; I can see we're going to be good friends." Harry chuckled. "Does he always talk through the radio?" Harry turned to Sam with a frown. His confusion increasing when he saw his new friend flinch at the mention of the question and Harry wondered if he had overstepped his boundaries somehow. He was on the verge of launching into a panic but stilled when Sam sent him a pitying look before those suddenly sad eyes returned to the front of the road. A little whine spilled from the radio before it was quiet again.

"I thought so too the first time I met him. But actually Bumblebee's vocal processors were damaged in the war for Cybertron." Harry stilled at that single word. _**War**_; Sam had mentioned the _one_ word he had hoped would not come up today. If he was going to be fighting in another war then this time he wanted to make that choice and not just be thrust into it. He didn't like the idea of being involved in another war but Harry also knew that if he made friends in this circle then his 'hero complex' would not let him stand aside and just watch as their world fell apart.

"War? Is there still a war going on?" Harry asked suddenly; shuddering in trepidation when Bumblebee let out a warbled click and a static whine. That was an answer in itself and Harry did _not_ like it.

"Optimus is going to be have to be the one to tell you that. I promised him that he could debrief you and he doesn't like his pedes being stepped on." Sam looked apologetic but he smiled a little.

"But I can tell you a bit about some of the Autobots characteristics. Optimus Prime is the Leader of the Autobots; I'm warning you now - if you think Bumblebee is big then you should see Optimus. He towers over everyone except for maybe Megatron but that's a story for another day."

"Bumblebee is the scout of the group; he was sent here first out of all of them to look for me. I met him in his true form first and he has been with me ever since." Sam admitted. The radio roared to live with a catching tune about 'first love'.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it 'bee. We get that you're excited about Harry joining us." Another burst of static launched through the car before Sam patted the dashboard soothingly. "This form that Bumblebee takes is called an Alt form or the Alternative form to their true form. Every Autobot has one and some are _very_ colourful. They use it to blend into the world around them." Sam continued in his lecturing voice.

"When we get there; we'll be meeting Major William Lennox; the head of the Soldier Division of N.E.S.T. He's like the mediator between the military and the Autobots. He'll be sitting in on the meeting and as far as I know only a few Autobots will be present. Then we have Ironhide; the resident Weapons Specialist - he's Will's guardian as Bumblebee is mine. He loves to scare people and with his range of weapons he does it very often and very easily. Lastly we have Ratchet. If I were you; I'd try and stay on the good side of him. He's the resident Chief Medical Officer for both the Autobots and the humans present on the base. He's got a very dry, sarcastic approach to life and he can be pretty unbearable at times but I think he's got the softest spark out of all of them." Harry nodded; he knew this was just the gist of it but it was enough to satisfy him for the few hour drive Sam had warned him about.

"What's a spark?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's the essence that gives them life. Like their Soul." Harry frowned but filed away the information for later use. A sudden thought stuck Harry and in his haste to learn more about the Autobots he has completely forgotten that he should actually be informing Kingsley about his absence and also another meeting between them was going have to be scheduled.

"Sam?" Harry inquired before turning his attention to his friend. "Do you mind if I send my friend a quick message?" When he acquired a shake of Sam's head Harry sighed in relief. Pulling out the Elder Wand from beneath his black shirt's long sleeve and its hidden holster; he caught sight of Sam's interested gaze. Harry informed his friend quickly what a wand was when curious eyes trained on the wooden object in his right hand as if seeing it for the first time.

The Elder Wand sputtered a few green sparks before it stilled when Harry gave it an experimental wave. It had been a while since Harry had actively used magic a bit more complex than housework spells and simple filing charms. The Elder Wand it seemed was obviously just as excited about the new challenge. Drawing up the feeling of his magical core from inside of him and allowing happy memories to overwhelm his heart and soul he cast without an incantation. Silvery white mist exploded from the tip before a small stag curled in his open palm. Harry held out his left palm as the miniature version of his Patronus stood up and trotted over his palm as Harry brought it closer to his face.

"Find Kingsley Shacklebolt." Harry said sternly. "I want a secure apparition path for him to 1783 Autumnway Park exactly a week from now. I need to see him and it's urgent. Tell him that he also might want to take off a few days from the Ministry to come here; the President did express an interest in seeing him a few weeks ago. No Aurors and no Order Members; that is the most important. This cannot go public if I get consent from both parties about informing him." Harry informed the Patronus standing to attention on his open palm as it listened intently to everything he said.

"Did you get all that then? Come now; off you go!" In a mist of silver the Patronus disappeared with a final nod to its creator. Harry chanced a look towards a stunned Sam before apologizing for scaring him. Harry had been so caught up in getting all the points across that had completely forgotten that Muggles could very easily be a bit surprised by such a blatant display of magic.

"The Ministry of Magic is going to kill me." Harry whined; his forehead resting on his open palm - a touch of exasperation in his voice.

"Wha?" The garbled sound pulled Harry from his melancholic mood with a smile on his lips. Harry chuckled openly at the impressive impression of a gaping cod-fish that Sam was doing. It should have won him first prize at a fair.

"It's a Patronus Charm; it is like the embodiment of your happiness in a defensive form. The Wizarding World in Britain only recently stepped out of a war barely stable and running. Our only way of communication was through the use of a Patronus. I guess old habits die hard when it's been ingrained into your everyday life."

"That was freaking awesome! Are all spells like that?" Harry shook his head at the young man's antics. His first reaction to magic had been very similar; only Harry remembered being very shy and afraid to say anything in case it would be taken away from him. That little joy he had found in a world of hate and desperation; his first feeling of being important and not nothing as his relatives had always pointed out.

"No; actually there are four branches of magic. Light magic - like you just saw. Dark magic that draws on sacrifice. Those two are the most common in what we use as everyday magic. Then the rarer ones are Animagi magic; which gives the wielder the ability to transform into an animal and lastly we have Potions." Harry summarised as best he could. He didn't want to reveal too much at the given time.

"Last night you referred to yourself as the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice? What does that mean?" Harry turned his eyes away from his friend to stare at the changing scenery outside the window. He really didn't want to get into that. The pain, the knowing that he housed a part of Voldemort's soul just like he knew he was raised just so that he could sacrifice himself for the war. He knew he had always been a mere martyr to the Wizarding World and when he had survived the attack on Hogwarts after being hit with Avada Kedavra for a second time; no one really knew what to do with him anymore and now he was once again between worlds and between depression and a true chance at happiness.

"Would you mind terribly if I just skip that whole begging and middle part of that and just tell you the ending of the story?" Harry asked; amused when Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I guess not then. Well; then I'm sure you can keep your curiosity in check for a while longer. I don't want to repeat myself." Harry warned with a wary sigh before he turned an apologetic smile towards his friend and leaned back into warm seats; his head resting on cool glass as Harry fought with his inner turmoil. This was the one thing he knew he was going to _hate_ the most. He knew that it would only be fair the he share his history with those who were willing to actually debrief him on their entire existence. Closing tired green eyes behind silver rimmed glasses; Harry mused that it would be better if he replaced his old looking glasses. Maybe a visit to the optometrist would be beneficial for once and not a burden. He was technically not living in England anymore and his glasses could use a new look too. What did he live in the 19th century for; this wasn't London...

Drifting into a restless slumber filled with memories he'd rather forget; a comfortable silence settled between the two friends.

"PRIME! If you don't sit still for a nanosecond longer I_ will_ weld you to that berth! To hell with the guests we are expecting!" A loud voice boomed through the entire Headquarters just as two teens slipped out of the yellow Camero parking in a large hanger.

"If I do not fix that panel in the next earth minute; you are not going anywhere for an entire WEEK!" Harry cringed at the volume of the voice but inside he felt himself shuddering with mirth. That warning had sounded just like Madam Pomfrey and Harry had an idea that whoever had shouted that was not only serious about it but they would actually do it.

When a clang of metal resounded through the base and the ground started shaking Harry took a step back. Something big was coming but before he could pull his wand in aid of his defence; Bumblebee's Alt form skidded before him and Sam before the sound of twisting gears, clicks of metal sliding in place and power hummed through the Autobot as he transformed right before their eyes. Bumblebee stood over them protectively; already guarding the two precious teens whilst he crouched before them. Harry in the mean time was speechless; now it was him who was doing the perfect impression of a gaping cod-fish and Harry wanted to scowl at Sam's laughter next to him but he just couldn't.

"W-Wow." Harry spluttered after several seconds in complete awe. His gaze travelled upwards; taking in every little detail he could focus on. When bright green eyes collided with blue optics he smiled up at the large yellow 'bot. He could see honestly in those depths and a slight yearning to be able to talk to him properly but ―

"Bumblebee! You're early." Harry's eyes rested on the Autobot that emerged from a large arched doorway to their left. The moment that presence stepped into the room Harry felt his breath leave his lungs in a rush. So powerful, so wise and the sorrow in those gentle blue optics were just like Harry's - if not more so. When Bumblebee shifted away to expose the two of them; Harry got a better look at the Autobot approaching them. He was huge; Sam hadn't been kidding when he said they were big. But the striking blue and red colours over his armour were what drew Harry in. The aura surrounding this being was powerful and definitely screamed 'leader' and Harry just _knew_ this was Optimus Prime.

"Ah, Sam. I trust you arrived safely?" That deep voice reverberated throughout the entire hanger and Harry shuddered in an unexpected flash of pleasure. That voice; it was rumbling, gentle and held so much power. It was such an intoxicating sound that Harry felt his mind become fuzzy with the power it held over him. This wasn't a magical phenomenon; no - this was something else entirely. To Harry it felt as if he was in the presence of a god. Harry's gaze was steady when those optics landed on him and he was gifted with a gentle smile. Not quite sure what to do when a servo was held out for him; Harry looked at Sam for answers when his friend gestured for him to get on. Harry nodded and did as he was asked without hesitation. There was no fear, just acceptance and something else blossoming between them.

"You must be Lord Harry James Potter-Black." The deep voice rumbled again as Harry was now eyelevel with the giant Autobot. A hushed silence fell across the entire hanger as several Autobots walked in and the others that had already been there stopped to watch the scene before them. Harry felt his magic shimmer in the air around him in response to the net of power that was draped around Optimus. It felt like a touch of potent magic that was rushing into his magical core.

"Yes. But please call me Harry." Several moments later when Harry had regained his senses from his slight daze he answered the question he had been asked.

"Harry," The Autobot tested out the name and Harry shuddered again. "You are not afraid?" Optimus asked curiously and this time Harry squirmed under that intense gaze directed at him. It wasn't a gaze that was analyzing but more of a very curious and interested stare. Even with the scrutiny he found himself under he could not find it himself to be afraid.

"No. Facing a Hungarian Horntail at fourteen; now _that_ is scary. You seem different; no malice, no hate and definitely _not_ scary. Trust me I _know_ scary." Harry babbled before feeling heat touch his cheeks in a familiar caress of embarrassment.

"Hungarian Horn―?"

"For Primus sake Optimus! Stop scaring the child!" Another deep voice sounded around them and Harry turned around to look at the new mech approaching him. He was smaller than Optimus but his personality was definitely bigger. He wasn't afraid of the Leader; in fact the amusement and playful banter that passed between the two most likely made them a little more than just good friends. They were comfortable around each other. An indigent squawk left Harry as he was plucked from one servo to another; where he fell on his ass after losing his balance. He now found himself under the gaze of the lime green and red Autobot that had stormed in after Optimus.

"Um hello?" Harry greeted uncertainly. His left hand lifting in a wave. He was stopped when a blue light shot from one of the mech's fingers; it didn't hurt but it certainly tickled across Harry's skin. He bit back his laughter when the blue light moved over him a few times. Green eyes watched fascinated as the large mech managed to frown; his mouth tugging into a disapproving frown before those intense blue optics turned back to him. They were a darker shade of blue than Optimus' but Harry could see the hardship that they had seen and experienced. It made his breath stall for a moment before a large thumb brushed across his back in a comforting gesture. That startled Harry slightly but he said nothing, just tensed slightly under the touch. He wasn't used to touches like that.

"So many injuries child; what have you done with yourself? Since you were merely a babe to only last year I can count at least nine potentially fatal injuries." Complete silence fell across the hanger in a start before the mech he was now resting in the palm of started heading in a different direction that the rest of his colleagues despite the protests that followed them.

"Who are? Where are you taking me?" Harry asked in shakily; his voice wavering on the verge of panic. He did not like being man handled like that and neither did he like the look of concern and hidden pain he saw across the mech's faceplates. His heart was beating too fast to be normal and yet it wasn't fear of what might have been done to him but the fear of what might be discovered that scared him. There was so much that he didn't want to tell but the Autobot had just revealed what he had feared most of being discovered. How many times had he almost died? Once he really _did_ die. Harry was sure that Ratchet had picked up on that as well. His heart had been still for more than fifteen minutes before he had been revived by the Resurrection Stone.

"Hush child; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Ratchet; the Chief Medical Officer and as your current medic whilst you stay on this base I am taking you to the Medbay for a more in-depth scan to look for any lasting effects of your previous injuries." Harry squirmed; wanting to escape the big servo holding him in place. He knew the questions were coming and he was frankly not ready to answer them just quite yet.

"Ratchet?" Harry turned towards the door to the Medbay where Optimus was standing in the large doorway. His servos crossed over his chest as he leaned against the frame absently. Sorrowful blue optics shuttered for a moment before they flickered on again and a rush of air travelled through the Leader of the Autobot's vents in semblance of a sigh.

"Leave Harry be for the moment. His heart rate indicates an acute situation of stress; it is not wise to push him further. I don't want his first experience here to be one of fear and scrutiny." Harry heard the subtle warning in those words and when he saw Ratchet slump but nod in assent he was passed once again to the older mech's servo. Harry felt an acute sense of loss when he was passed along; for some strange reason he hadn't minded being held in that large palm as if he was something very fragile and important. Even Harry would be lying if he said he didn't feel the care and concern that had washed over him in waves from the lime green and red Autobot.

"I apologize for Ratchet, young Harry but he is very protective of those he considers his Sparklings. He can see you later if you consent to it but first we better get to the meeting room before those gathered are going to start asking questions. Are you ready?" Harry nodded. Aware of the emotions flashing across his heart as relief and a slight bit of disappointment.

* * *

><p>"Since an orbital cycle ago we now find ourselves settling into our new home here; the threat of the Fallen and the Decepticons at a minimum. Peace upon this earth has made us wary of the next 'move' in this stalemate but we're keeping our sensors trained for anything that can lead to another attack like last time." Optimus finished; his holo projector running from his optics clicked off as he faced the room. He knew how telling their history again could affect some of his followers but he had been asked and the expression of awe, immense sorrow and a shared understanding passed between him and Harry when those brilliant green eyes trained on him. His spark called out to the little human; it was something he couldn't explain but neither did he want that feeling of more than kinship to falter or disappear between them.<p>

"Thank you; sir." Harry said; his eyes now hidden behind a curtain of regret and compassion for their cause. "I appreciate your honesty and forth coming gentleness. I will reward you with the same then." Harry said softly. Everything he now knew was as extraordinary as the beings around him. They were so much better than the Wizarding world and better yet; they held no grudges and wasn't really expecting anything from him in return.

All that ran through Harry's mind was that he was really happy that he had _not_ met Megatron or the _Fallen_ for that matter. Although, according to Optimus - there was still a big possibility that he could be alive and was biding his time whilst in hiding. The war between the two factions seemed ingrained into their programming just as the Wizarding War had become a part of Harry's everyday life even after the war was over. To think that all this had started because the Lord High Protector turned the transformers against each other by a shortage of Energon was just cruel. The Primes; another mystery for Harry to pursue in-depth later. Sam had added his part of the story by explaining what he could about his experience in the desert. It seemed a lot like what had happened to Harry after he had been hit with the killing curse a second time. A state of limbo really where one hung on the edge of fate's decision.

When it came to the disintegrated All Spark; it did not seem fair that their entire civilization had to pay for the greed of another. Now; those who had survived the war had to survive on a strange land where there was nothing much to do but wait. Since the Cube had been destroyed a few years ago Harry vowed that he would _find_ a way for them to live and create new life. He needed to do this; to mend the broken pieces of their civilization and offer them a second chance at a true life. He was going to be buried in research for months maybe even years to come but Harry was determined; he had an eternity to do it and it would give him peace of mind that he could still do something for others. The Deathly Hallows it seemed wouldn't have it any other way.

The large rec room they had gathered in seated four Autobots; two higher ranking officers, him and Sam. There were no officials, no press and no continues pressure from others. It was just the environment that Harry felt comfortable in; comfortable enough to start informing them about the existence of the Wizarding World. Harry stood from his comfortable seat when he saw all eyes and optics trained on him expectantly. He calmly approached the middle of the haphazard circle that had been formed when the meeting had started three hours ago; even though his heart was beating a bit too fast he felt relatively at ease and decided it was nothing like the War Trails where those who had caused injury and harm to others were sent away to spend their lives in Azkaban. He had to be present for most of them as a witness.

"I'm sure you are all curious as to _who_ and _what_ exactly I am." Harry began; not sure if this was the right approach. But their gazes of curiosity prompted him to continue. "I've only been able to give Sam half responses to his questions before because I am sworn under the Statue of Secrecy. Well considering today I am probably breaking every single law within the Ministry of Magic's secrecy act I'll tell as much as I can."Harry said with hidden glee and a spark of mischief in his green eyes.

"In this world where you have made a new home for yourselves; and some of you have grown up in. There exists an entirely different world where magic exists and thrives."

"My name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black but to the Wizarding Community of England I am known as just Harry Potter ― The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice; the next possible Dark Lord and of course now - the High Ambassador of the American Wizarding Community." Seriousness spread across Harry's features as he fumbled around in his messenger bag stung over his shoulder for something. With a flick of his wrist; the Elder Wand appeared in his right hand before he pulled out a glowing orb in his left. Raising his wand upwards he made the ball float in front of his spectators.

"I guess you can say the Wizarding World has been stuck in a blood supremacy war for a more than twenty years before I was born. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort; take your pick of insane names." Harry chuckled mirthfully. "Was a brilliant but _completely_ insane wizard that started the hype about pureblood supremacy many years ago even when the pureblood community was already on the rise with the pureblood supremacy ideal being passed down in all the old wizarding family homes for generations. He was quite the hypocrite for that; being a half-blood himself."

"I guess the truth all started with this floating orb; or 'The Prophecy' as it is now known in our history books. An innocent little looking thing isn't it; for such a nightmarish backlash?" Harry said jokingly; but his voice was laced with a tinge of pain and seriousness. It really did cause him a lot of pain and unnecessary loss. It spun to the caress of his magic before it stilled completely as if by Harry's sole command.

_"Revelio!"_ Harry shouted at the object as it twisted on its axis a few times before it started spilling its secrets. He watched the orb as it twisted in the air before a raspy disembodied voice drifted through the room in a booming caress of harsh reality.

_"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'"_ (1*) Just as it started looping Harry cast a quick _'Finite'_ before allowing it to keep floating in the air. The story he had kept locked up in his heart and soul for years along with the Wizarding World's corruption and unequal approach to _everything_ started spilling forth in a rush of explanations that jumped from one point to another. When Harry took a breath halfway through his recollection; green eyes widened when he observed Ironhide suddenly falling over backwards. Shooting a frantic look of panic at Ratchet; Harry was confused as to why the Medic just stayed where he was before a heartily laugh split the air.

"Will he be alright?" Harry asked frantically; had he done something wrong? He could still feel the ground vibrating beneath his feet from the shockwave that the large mech had caused when he fell. Harry was truly worried and looking over to Optimus he could see the same worry reflect in blue optics along with just a touch of amusement. With a sigh and in hopes of quelling the teen's panic; Ratchet finally headed over the fallen Cybertronian. Running a few diagnostic scans over the Weapons Specialist before he hummed to himself and tugged at a few wires beneath Ironhide's armour.

"Oh; don't worry. You just crashed his CPU. He'll be fine in an hour or so." Ratchet purred happily to the teen to calm him. Inside he was revelling in the feeling of triumph; now he had good black mail material he could use for later. Turning his attention back to the standing teen he gave an encouraging smile and waved him on to continue.

"He's just - like you say on earth - 'fainted'." Ratchet soothed when Harry was still looking a bit uncertain. That little mouth formed an 'o' in surprise before a series of expression rushed across attractive features. Ratchet wouldn't lie; he was finding all this fascinating and completely processor bending. He knew that as long as he did not try to decipher magic and its abilities logically then he'd be fine. One thing Ratchet was infinitely happy about was that Prowl had not yet joined them; otherwise he'd be replacing about six fried logic circuits by now. He had better things to do than deal with minor repairs like that and getting the programming to run correctly could often take him hours he did not have because it had to be keyed to the mech's personality program.

Harry shifted on his feet; he felt immensely guilty and sheepish at the same time. It should have occurred to him that Magic - to extremely logical sentient beings - would be completely incomprehensible. When Harry continued he was careful to omit anything that would cause the same effect as what had happened to Ironhide. He really didn't want to see Ratchet, Bumblebee or Optimus like that. In fact he didn't want to see that ever again. He had been frightened with the flurry of sparks and then the toppling mech that barely missed the three entranced humans listening to his impromptu lesson on the Wizarding World. That was one thing he would like to not have happen again; he was going to have to apologize to Ironhide after this and he just hoped that those dangerously whirring cannons would _not_ be aimed at him. He didn't think a simple_ 'Protego'_ could save his ass this time.

Optimus Prime was not in a particularly good mood right now. Having to debrief young Harry had been not only tiring but it brought up restricted memories for him. He had actually killed his brother that time before he had been resurrected with a shard from the All Spark. Inadvertently it _was_ his fault and even though the Prime and the Lord High Protector had been siblings in the past that the animosity between the two had grown to such an extent. Yet; Optimus still felt responsible for Megatron becoming the being he was today. Up in the tower at Iacon; Optimus had been the inexperienced Data Clerk Orion Pax who had suddenly taken over from Sentinel Prime. His lineage had been traced to the last surviving Prime the day the Matrix of Leadership had chosen him as the next Leader of Cybertron.

Thrown into a world he did not know; politics he did not understand and fame he did not want - Optimus had found comfort in his newly found legitimate brother who had been the Lord High Protector for many vorns before he had been chosen as Prime. This little tit bit of information Optimus had not told Harry because not even Sam knew and nor was anyone but Ratchet aware of his suffering in that regard. How could two beings from two different worlds be so much alike? Optimus wanted to believe that Primus had dictated that Harry should cross his path but for what reason exactly he himself wasn't so sure of. A young Cybertronian forced into a position of power and a small human babe mistaken for the child of a prophecy. So many similarities, it was almost as if they were two souls walking the same path in life despite their life span's being completely different and moved to a different set of realities.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" A small voice drifted through his audial receivers and he turned his attention to the hanger he now found himself in. The doors were open and leaning against one of the open doors beneath the silvery shimmer of stars and a waning moon was Harry. Optimus approached the teen before going outside and sitting on the patch of grass; he didn't have to wait long until Harry joined him. The silence was charged with unsaid words and hidden secrets that they both knew they were keeping but were reluctant to share.

"What's it like up there?" Optimus turned his optics down to the child laying on the ground. Those startling emerald green eyes locked on the stars. Pulling away his optics he followed Harry's line of sight towards Sirius; the Dog Star. A sigh vented through his systems before he could even think of an answer.

"its home." Harry understood and felt a spike of pain and understanding travel between them. Sitting up again he turned sorrowful eyes towards that one star that once meant the world to him. He had only mentioned Sirius in passing when he had given them a recount of the past; Sirius his godfather and only true family he had ever had. His happiness of that time had not lasted long; not long at all in comparison to the stretch of eternity that was now spread before his wary eyes. Melancholy was rife between the both of them as each in their own was caught up in memories that stained once happy thoughts of a good day.

"A home;" Harry whispered after a while. His tone laced with the tears he could no longer cry. "I've never really had a home before. Perhaps one day you can tell me what's it like?" Harry denoted in a whimsical voice.

"You know Harry; I believe it is the human race that often says 'home is where the heart is'. Where's your spark?" Bitter laughter rose up in Harry's throat before it bubbled over and rang into the night air. Mirthless tears stained smooth cheeks as glasses were ripped from his face by his own hand so that he could stem the flow of his weakness by pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My heart is dead." Harry pointed out after a second of silence. "It died with Voldemort, he stole my purpose. It died with my godfather, he stole my love. It died with my mother and father, they stole my innocence. It died with Remus, he stole my last hope at happiness." Harry said with a dry voice; his heart was aching and despite claiming he did not have a heart Harry knew that he did. It was just ripped to shreds; smashed into a thousand pieces and so bruised that it would never be normal again. It would never know anything but pain. The only thing that was confusing Harry was why he was telling all this to a sentient being from outer space? Why did he feel so comfortable...

"A Spark can never die;" Optimus said calmly. His voice reverberating through the ground Harry was sitting on and Harry felt truly comforted by that simple but confident answer. "It may be injured, overrode with sorrow and pain, shattered by circumstances but a spark can never die. It always returns to the Creator; to the Well of Sparks where peace, love, joy and forgiveness can be found no matter the pain one suffers through in one life time." Silence stretched but Harry for some reason felt a little lighter.

"Thank you." Harry said so softly in fear of hearing his own voice crack. How could he ever stand beside a being too far above him in wisdom and understanding? Harry felt small compared to Optimus; his pain a mere flicker to the millennia of suffering that the Cybertronian had gone through. How do you offer someone like that comfort without sounding like a creature so far beneath their consciousness to the entirety of the world?

* * *

><p>Harry had at some point crawled closer to the Autobot Leader in search of warmth. The warmth that Optimus gave off was more profound and felt more real than any simple warming spell could do. Lazy green eyes flickered in curiosity when he watched those sorrowful blue optics continue to stare at the stars above. It was as if Optimus carried the sorrow of his entire race on his shoulders and not only the Autobots but the entirety of the Cybertronian race; Decepticons included. In that moment his wavering decision was set firm. If Harry could not give them back their destroyed home then the least he could do was to actually bring them peace and salvage a new All Spark.<p>

"I was wondering what you two were doing out of recharge." Another voice interrupted their stillness and Harry sat bolt upright, his breaths coming in a surprised gasp as a blush dusted his cheeks. Green eyes flashing in embarrassment when Ratchet stepped out of the hanger doors; the sky was already beginning to change in colour and the air was getting chillier with every second. It must have been past three in the morning. That little estimation gave Harry an idea that he and Optimus had been sitting outside for more than four hours.

"Optimus; recharge-berth NOW! You've been avoiding it lately." Those sharp optics turned towards Harry. Squirming under the intense gaze Harry shivered slightly in the cold. "Please return to your quarters Harrison; I don't want to _see_ you walking around on the base in less than seven hours." Harry wisely did not argue; he recognized the veiled threat for what it was.

"Thank you Optimus;" Harry said as took one more look at the Autobot Leader's impressive stature as he stood towering over him and Ratchet. "Can we talk again sometime?" Harry asked hopefully and was gifted with a genuine smile before Optimus nodded and offered him his servo again. Accepting the offer of kinship; Harry climbed into the warmth before settling there for the short walk back into the hanger. When Harry was put on the ground before the entrance to the human barracks; he was surprised when a large metallic forefinger nudged him forward towards his rooms.

"Pleasant dreams; my young Harry."

* * *

><p>1* - The Prophecy - I know that it was destroyed in the fifth book but let's just for the sake of an authoress' plot that it wasn't. It is also a direct quote from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. If you don't like this explanation then I'll just say Harry managed to create a copy of it before it was destroyed.<p>

Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed the story then please leave me review I would really appreciate it.

See You

DF


	3. Chapter 3

I wish to thank everyone who so graciously shared their reviews with me! I absolutely adore you all and I wish I could write some of this story a little sooner but I need the time to work on a plot and get it to a perfect I would like it to be. Even though the last part of this chapter isn't fully edited yet I'll be happy to post it for you and hope it is still up to par.

A few notes you guys would find useful.

The final pairing had finally been decided.

**It's Ratchet x Harry**! Yay, thanks for everyone who helped me decide what I needed to do.

The second thing is I'm bringing in some of the characters from the G1 series and if you don't know their designations and what they did in the old series I guess you're up for some research. Prowl and Bluestreak will be joining soon as well as Wheeljack. Also I'm going to try and use both sets of twins. Skids and Mudflap are cute in their own way and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, well they'll have their uses too.

The part of Ratchet's history is what I made up, the little that he does let slip, and I hope that it also something that you would enjoy.

For now though that's all I can think about. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>The resident CMO was<em> not<em> a happy Autobot. Ratchet was busy contemplating offlining his Leader at that moment in time; Optimus Prime had gotten himself into a skirmish between a soul less piece of scrap metal that earth called a 'vehicle'. Not a Decepticon; no it was a stupid SUV with no_ damn_ Spark. This wasn't the first time that Ratchet had to repair minor and annoying damages that got stuck on their Alt forms. Hell it even happened to Bumblebee a few times even _Ironhide_ when he wasn't careful.

A mere scratch here, a small dent there and fragging _bend_ in Optimus' passenger door panel. What had Optimus day dreaming enough so that he could be caught in a fragging fender bender? Ratchet wanted a vacation away from base; he wanted to stay as far away as possible for as long as possible so that the others would know what it was like without him there. Maybe, just _maybe_ then they would appreciate what he does around this fragging base. Ratchet was having a hard time holding his insults back; he could use this as black mail at a later date to get Optimus back into the Medbay but would that even do him any good? Optimus was the most notorious of all Cybertronians for leaving his injuries and grievances until the last possible―.

"Just how fast were you slagging driving? Damn it Optimus! Earthly vehicles don't usually do much damage to us but this? I swear I am going to put you in stasis lock and you better hope you survive it by mere luck!" Ratchet swore vigorously; his favourite wrench waving dangerously close to the hood of the semi truck looking a little _too_ innocent in _his_ Medbay. He was tempted to take a swing at Optimus but he just barely managed to restrain himself; knowing that it was going to _him_ to bang out the dents later. True it would give him immediate satisfaction but he was sure that Optimus wouldn't be very happy with him and he'd rather stay away from his Leader's wrath if at all possible.

"I apologize Ratchet." Optimus' deep baritone drifted through the vast space in an apology but Ratchet just grumbled as he set back to work. He was tired; he lacked a good recharge himself and the only reason why he usually caught his patients out of their recharge berths was because he himself could hardly ever rest peacefully. There was always something niggling at the back of his processor that never allowed him true rest; a touch of paranoia maybe or a constant concern that he would lose another friend when the next confrontation broke out. It was a never ending revolution of emotions and calculations.

"Don't apologize to me Prime;" Ratchet voice softened suddenly. "Apologize to young Harry." He pointed out. A day ago it had been decided that Optimus was supposed to take Harry back to the boys' shared apartment for his meeting with the Minister. Now that Optimus was incapacitated until Ratchet could fix the dents in his armour and actually make him look presentable again, everything was going wrong at once. It would not do to have the diplomatic leader of the group looking as if he had just had a fight with an inanimate object and lost quite spectacularly. Another sigh vented through the Medic's intakes. There were sometimes when he wondered just why he was stuck with a bunch of Sparklings.

The silence after Ratchet's statement seemed to stretch several long minutes of awkwardness. In those moments Ratchet's fuming converted into something completely different. Ratchet was now extremely concerned that Optimus had gotten himself into that accident. The only possible reasons that he could come up with was because Optimus had slipped into immediate recharge without noticing or his sensor systems had been damaged. After a while of contemplation; there was only one possible answer. The Autobot Chief Medical Officer knew very well that Optimus hadn't been able to recharge his systems in quite a while; why that was Ratchet could only guess but it also left the Medic with a sense of dread. He was once again going to have to forcibly put Prime in recharge wasn't he? Just like when Optimus had been in the height of the war and they were still contemplating launching the All Spark into the vast emptiness of space. A Cybertronian Leader, no a _Prime_, with frazzled emotional circuits was not something to take lightly. It could affect those gathered around him negatively and increase the tensions that war caused. It was frankly unneeded. Something else that fell unwittingly on the CMO's shoulder plates.

The only sound that now drifted through the Medbay was the screech and bangs of tools as Ratchet worked; his processors in a different place all together with his spark when overwhelming worry settled around him in a cloak of uncertainty. Added to that was the new presence around the base. Ratchet was grateful for the little Wizard that seemed to have taken so well to their kind and young Harry seemed to be a great source of entertainment for the rest of the Autobots; especially those thrice damned twins. Even if only a few of their faction knew who he truly was; the kid just seemed to take everything in stride just like Sam had done with the new arrivals. Ratchet could also detect a keen yearning from Harry for their companionship. It was almost as if he never wanted to leave again. That wasn't something he would ever suspect from someone so young as Harry. Then again there were other things that worried the Medic about young Harry as well. He had yet to speak the young Wizard about his past injuries again. Ratchet had never met a human with so many life threatening injuries, broken, but healed over bones, high stress levels and frantic fluttering emotions. The resident Chief Medical Officer could easily diagnose Harry with PTSD and leave it at that but he _was_ the CMO and having such a fragile being under his care made him worry incessantly especially―.

"Ratchet?" The lime green and red Hummer Rescue Unit started from his thoughts at Optimus' quiet and subdued voice. Shaking his head to clear his processor; Ratchet was surprised when his own emotional circuits hadn't been fried with all this frazzled thinking.

"Hmmm?" He hummed curiously; his servos curling around his wrench so that he could tighten a bolt that seemed to want to fall off. "I know I don't usually send you out on missions. Your presence here is always needed the most. But for now I am ordering you to take my place and escort young Harry home for the week. Take a few days and spend it with the child; Ratchet. It would do you good to get away from here for a while." Ratchet froze; bright blue optics lifting in surprise as he just stared at the Semi's Alt mode in what seemed to be shock.

"What? What happens if someone is injured? The inbound Autobots could be injured and we're expecting them soon. I can't just _leave_ Optimus no matter how much I want t―"

"It was _not_ a request Ratchet." Optimus reprimanded in a stern voice. "Since Bumblebee and Sam are staying here for a while; Harry will be _alone_ in that apartment suite and I'm worried that he will be discovered for _both_ of his secrets. There is a garage available at the apartment suite and you can take a break away from here for once." Ratchet immediately stilled; his wrench being put down before it could fall to the floor from lax servos. He just stared in disbelief at what he had just been told. Never before had he ever been offered a break away from his duties; it was both a frightening and welcoming concept.

"Who is―"

"You worry too much old friend. It is a long time coming that I worry about _you_ for once. All this running around can't be good for your spark and neither can all your emotional turmoil." Optimus pointed out calmly and Ratchet bristled.

"Don't call upon my emotional turmoil Prime! That's very hypocritical of you, you glorified toaster. You're worse than _me _for Primus' sake!" Ratchet hissed in anger. Never before had anyone called him out because of his incessant concerns about his patients and now he felt betrayed; if he wasn't constantly worrying then his patients would be the ones suffering and he would _not_ be the best Medic of the entire Cybertronian race.

"Touché Ratchet, but you're still going. My decision is final." Optimus cited with finality in his voice that brooked no form of argument. Ratchet just nodded. This time making sure to pull on a few sensitive wires ― a grin of satisfaction splitting his faceplates when Optimus yowled quite loudly in pain.

"Oh suck it up you big sparkling." Ratchet warned with glee. His payback was far from over. Granted he was being given a short holiday away from base but that didn't mean he had to be happy with how Optimus had asked him to go, more like told him to go despite his presence being needed at the base. He did not worry too much damn it!

"You know for a little Wizard you can do quite a bit of damage; I don't want to be a Decepticon on the end of _your_ wand." Robert Epps said in surprise. Harry just shrugged, the Elder Wand now resting on his thigh as he observed the damage he had done at the long gun range. A single _'Reducto'_ had demolished three targets with a single aim; Harry himself was also in bit of shock at that. He had known that the Elder Wand was powerful but he himself had never tested it out to that extent. The dwindling amounts of debris were still frozen in the air where he had cast a quick hover charm to keep them from rebounding back towards the two soldiers, Sam, him, Bumblebee and strangely Ironhide.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Harry cast a sideways glance at the large Weapons Specialist. A repeat of a few days before had yet to be initiated but he was still worried. When the large Autobot had come to him and asked him to show him how some of that magic worked Harry had been hesitant at first but after Epps and Will's encouragement he had finally relented with little protest. Even Harry couldn't deny the slight touch of excitement that had travelled up his spine at that bit of freedom. Now, as he stared up at the GMC Top Kick he was worried there was going to be another toppling 'bot onto the ground but instead Harry found himself on the end of two very gleeful optics and a smile that said 'I want to keep you here forever'. Harry turned towards Will for some guidance and saw the older man merely snort at his guardian's behaviour.

"Don't worry Harry, he's just found a new friend to demolish the gun range with. Indulge him a bit. I think he's forgiven you." Will said in a mock stage whisper. Harry frowned but nodded eventually; he was never going to understand Cybertronian customs. Just this morning Ironhide was still wary of his presence but now ― according to Will ― they were friends? Harry's mind was spinning at the sudden change but he supposed it wasn't that bad. He had all the time in the world to learn everything about their race and eventually their culture as well.

Talking quietly to Sam as the two of them made their way back towards the main hanger where the rest of the team was. Harry was surprised that there were so many Cybertronians present on the base; he had come in contact with at least twelve of them including _two_ sets of twins. Skids and Mudflap were a complete mystery to the young Wizard but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were like kindled friends. Maybe even copies of Fred and George before the war. He had been entertained by many stories that they told and it seemed to Harry that it was usually Ratchet that had to deal with all the damage control. In a way Harry felt very sorry for the Hummer Rescue Unit but also in a way he was lucky that they had not discovered Harry's own hidden 'pranking' side. If he was roped into one of their schemes he didn't want to know what magic could do to aid in their trouble making. Granted, only four Autobots knew of his talents but Harry wasn't so sure that he would be able to keep his devious side from rearing its head once in a while when called upon.

Snickering to himself at the thought of just what he could do; Harry's footsteps unknowingly carried him closer to their destination. A quick look at his watch told him that half the day had wandered away since he had been commandeered to meet the rest of the human support teams, Autobots before getting acquainted with the vast gun range. The sound of two deep voices drifted through the Medbay as Harry entered with Sam and Bumblebee not far behind.

"Hey Optimus!" Harry yelled and waved when he spotted the large Semi's Alt mode resting on a berth. "Wha? What happened to you?" He asked frantically when he notice the large bend in Optimus' side panelling that Ratchet was busy fixing.

"Fender-bender with a slagging piece of scrap metal;" Ratchet's voice grumbled and Harry chuckled but wisely made no further comment. He could already feel the embarrassment coming off of the large truck in waves of uncertainty. There was also something else in the semi's voice that made Harry stall. He knew that he was supposed to return to his apartment with Optimus but seeing and hearing the Autobot Leader so tired and worn made him think it would be better if someone else took him back or if he simply Apparated back. As if reading his mind; Optimus informed him that Ratchet would take him back and would stay with him for that week, or weeks it Harry needed it. Ratchet was now Harry's unofficial guardian.

Harry had been offered a place amongst the Autobots and he decided that he would be coming back to base soon. He smiled up at the large lime green and red Autobot before he left with the rest of the humans towards the mess hall for a late afternoon lunch. Something about the arrangement made Harry very happy.

"This is the first time I've heard of Ratchet actively leaving the base whilst the others stay behind." Epps mentioned matter of factly.

"Why?" Harry asked with a frown. He didn't like that the Autobots had to be cooped up at the base, in fact even the President had mentioned that they need not actually stay there _all_ the time. He felt a pang worm its way into his heart ― no one deserved to be kept here as prisoners least of all the Medic.

"I have no idea but Ratchet is very protective of his patients. I hardly think anyone noticed the way he fell into depression after being unable to save Jazz's spark." This time it was Sam who had spoken.

"You know right before Megatron fell to the All Spark Jazz was ripped in two. His spark completely destroyed and Ratchet tried to bring him back to life for four days afterwards and when he finally announced there was nothing more he could do, he disappeared into his Medbay that was still under construction at that time and didn't come out until Jazz was taken away to be buried in the Marianna Trench. The scene Ratchet caused that day was not one I would easily forget." Sam finished, his brown eyes flickering in remembrance. He could easily recall that it had been Ratchet that had been affected the most out of all the Autobots. Granted everyone dealt with grief in different ways. Sam knew that very well but even now ― several years after Jazz's death ― the smallest of mentions of the SIC's name would have the Medic cringing and shying away from contact.

"Wow who knew that out resident Autobot Medic had such a soft spark." Epps whistled in amazement and something about that comment irked Harry to no end. There was nothing wrong with having compassion! Absolutely nothing and having it whilst being a Medic in the middle of a war was even more admiring! Harry however, chose to say nothing. His only indication of discontentment at the comment was his fingers curling into fists at his side. His mouth set in a thinned line of disappointment. Why Harry was suddenly feeling so protective of Ratchet? Strangely enough he didn't want that feeling to go away, it was just in the way the older 'bot had whispered '_hush child;_ _I'm not going to hurt you_' his first day here that left Harry feeling very comfortable around the Medic. More so than the others.

No one had ever said that to him when he had been afraid, no one had bothered to try and sooth his emotions when he watched someone die before his very eyes. Harry was always thrust into something unknown and frightening; the implications of such a situation enough to scare him into an early heart attack. But mostly Harry realized it was that _no one_ had _ever_ been so gentle and kind with him. Now a Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron had given him just a glimpse of what it felt like to be truly cared about.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Ratchet?" Harry asked his new companion, outside several of the Autobots and personnel had gathered to wish them a safe trip home. He leaned against the grill of the Rescue Hummer with a hum of satisfaction, his head leant back to observe the play of the clouds above him. He longed to get on his broom again but pushed it aside. The wind's chilly effects immediately falling away at the warmth from the Alt form right behind him. He chuckled a bit when he was nudged forward, not enough to cause him to stumble but more of an incessant nudge to <em>get in<em>. He turned around and glared at Ratchet rather bemused with the action; in retaliation the headlights blinked at him ― further urging him on. With a small pat to the hood of the lime green and red Hummer; Harry quickly said his final goodbyes with a little wave. Sam told him that he would maybe come through sometime later in the week with Bumblebee. Why Harry didn't know but it wasn't as if he was actually leaving the base behind. He just needed to get all his affairs in order, official letters to Gringgots, his resignation from the AWC, informing Kingsley and being there for his visit. There were many things to be done but so little time.

In the end Harry just nodded in acknowledgement. After a quick nod to Optimus and a new cell phone in his pocket for other's from the base to get a hold of him Harry turned back to the Hummer Rescue Unit that seemed to be sinking on his wheels in impatience. Patting the door panel in slight comfort and apology for his time wasting, Harry attentively pulled himself into the cab.

"Sorry." He apologized sincerely. Ratchet's engine just revved slightly as a noncommittal grunt drifted from the radio. Harry found himself marvelling at the leather interior of Ratchet's Alt form, it was just as comforting and soft as Bumblebee's had been. The young Wizard settled back into the drivers with a long happy sigh. His long sleeve shirt and jeans now transfigured into the outfit of a Rescue Personnel. It would not do to sit inside a Rescue Vehicle whilst wearing civilian clothes. In fact Harry was sure the authorities would pull him off the road before they got very far. Take into account the three hour drive back to the apartment it was a _long_ road. The hum of Ratchet's engine was welcoming to Harry's uneasiness. It didn't have to do with being inside Ratchet but more having to face Kingsley with his subsequent disappearance into the American Government.

"Do you have everything you need?" Ratchet's voice drifted in the cab and Harry opened his eyes a crack. He made a soft mumbled reply before stiffening when a seatbelt slid over his torso firmly but not too tight. Chuckling at the action Harry hummed to himself softly. Truth be told, he was feeling strangely lazy and content in the Hummer. The warmth inside Ratchet and the sinking sun was making him extremely lazy. In England the sun rarely shone so much and the sun's rays was warm against his skin and pleasantly welcome. Stray fingers petted the soft leather of the seats before resting on the steering wheel before him. Harry felt as content as the Autobot's purring engine.

"I guess I've got everything and if I've forgotten something I can always come get it at a later date." Harry assured Ratchet when they had yet to move from the spot when he had gotten in. There was a final grunt in affirmation before the vehicle started moving forward slowly. Harry found it strange to be sitting in the driver seat whilst the car drove itself. Closing his eyes against the glare of the late afternoon sun Harry settled back and tried to relax his tense nerves. Harry didn't mind the comfortable silence that settled over them but he knew Ratchet wanted to say something. He'd been avoiding the Medic since their first encounter, afraid of what would happen.

"Ratchet?" Harry asked tentatively; almost afraid to start this conversation.

"Hmm?" The CMO inquired, his frame rocking slightly on the road to a rhythm only the Autobot knew.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I know you have questions but I-I don't think I can answer them right now..." At his unsure apology Harry chewed on his lower lip in hopes of settling the sudden explosion of stress that attacked his once steady heartbeat. The sound and feeling of a rush of air from the air vents startled Harry immensely but at Ratchet's chuckle he froze.

"As if you're my first patient to run from me;" Ratchet snorted. "I am well aware you omitted things from your debriefing the other day and I also know that it takes trust in order to reveal all the things you went through. I hope that one day you will trust me enough." Ratchet's voice softened at the stress his patient was exhibiting. He could feel the young Wizard freeze at his admission before relaxing into his driver's seat again.

"Thank you." The gratitude was so soft that Ratchet almost missed it.

"Your welcome, now why don't you get some rest. I know you haven't been sleeping well." Harry sighed softly and nodded. A soft tune started playing over the radio and Harry let the music overwhelm him. It was a soft lullaby that had Harry completely entranced ― it wasn't any type of music that he knew and the rising and falling sounds in harmony was enough to make the reverberating sounds effect the beat of his heart. It was calming, generous and gently soothing. Head lolling to the side Harry smiled. There was no recognizable musical instrument; it was a clever composition of different sounds, clicks, warbles and electronically composed rises in harmony. No matter its origins for Harry all that mattered was the haunting and melancholic mood that it set. Even Harry could detect the sudden shift in mood between him and Ratchet.

"Ratch? Where is that from?" Harry asked softly, afraid to break the hush that had settled over both of them.

"It's a Praxian Lullaby." Ratchet's haunting voice drifted over the song as it faded into the background. "It was a popular when I was still a Sparkling." The CMO admitted softly. "It was composed during The Golden Age of Cybertron. That era was the height of Art and Musical advancements and the age of peace and prosperity before the war. Sets like these were specifically composed to sooth both spark and processor of younglings and was popular in all castes of Praxus. I have more on file if you would like to listen to them." Ratchet murmured. He had sensed the effectiveness of the music on the little human and he was finally seeming to calm. When Ratchet had sensed Harry's solemn mood his processor and spark sought to calm him in any way possible. However in hindsight of choosing that particular set he had unofficially opened his own spark to the sorrow of his lost home.

"Praxus? I know Optimus has explained this to me but he didn't tell me names of places that were destroyed in the war before the launch of the All Spark but can you tell me a little more? If I'm not intruding on painful memories as it is." Harry whispered sincerely. The sudden blow of air through the air vents startled him a bit but Harry said nothing, just adjusted his seatbelt so that he could rub a comforting palm over Ratchet steering wheel as he had seen Sam do to Bumblebee when he was in distress.

"Optimus doesn't like to talk about Cybertron because of the painful memories it holds for him. For me, Cybertron before the war was just as much of a nightmare as you saw it in the holoprojection that Optimus used. I'm a medic, Harry. I've seen things much worse then what Optimus has. In fact he was a data clerk confined to the Tower of Iacon before he was chosen as the next Prime. But I guess that's not really the point." Ratchet's voice rumbled and already Harry was engrossed in listening to the story. His attention was now fully on the Autobot Medic.

"In the Golden Age of Prosperity, Cybertron was more beautiful than earth. The glittering Tower of Iacon, the Helix Gardens of Polihex and of course the Crystal City of Praxus. Praxus was the ebb and flow of the Medical, Academic, Clerical and Arts communities. The far reaching politics of that time never got to Praxus as the Crystal City had their own ideals that were unreachable and untouchable by preaching revolutionaries. 1953 Vorns ago or 500 Stellar Cycles ago ― when the revolutionary acts against the castes broke out ― Praxus was inevitably the first city to fall after Tyger Pax and the Towers. It was after all the hub of information, medical facilities and high nobles." Ratchet paused for a bit to gather all his data files on the Crystal City.

"Almost everything was lost those few orns of air attacks. The city in itself wasn't big; it only housed the places of Higher Educations, several merchant shops and several Energon refineries. Perhaps a bit bigger in size than London but no more. I was an intern at the Crystal Hospital then, freshly graduated to fully trained Medic when the disaster struck. The underground sectors of the hospital was soon converted into makeshift shelters to treat the wounded. Out of the population of several thousand, more than a hundred Cybertronians died on my operating table alone. At the end of a five orn assault I'm sure there were even more in total. Three quarters of the city was destroyed and so was most of the population."

"Praxus was then known as the second biggest tragedy after the Tyger Pax. It was eventually under Prime's orders that the survivors were retrieved and taken to shelter into cities that were deemed safe." Ratchet paused for a bit to navigate through the large stretch of road and slow cars. Instead of doing that he was using it as a distraction to his overwhelming memories of Praxus. It was still haunting his memory banks.

"After the All Spark was launched many vorns of fighting later ― only four Cybertronian citizens of Praxus remained. One lost to the fall of Cybertron and the other two were not far behind us when we reached earth a few years ago. They were a mere solar system away. I'm sure you'll get to meet the two of them soon. We're expecting Prowl and his brother Bluestreak in the next few months. If you're still curious about Praxus then Prowl will be able to tell you more about it. They know more of the significant history that I do and the origins of the city was ingrained into their processors long before the fall of Sentinel Prime."

"Prowl?" Harry asked curiously. Completely ignoring the police escort that had started following them from a while back. Ratchet didn't seem bothered by the police cars so Harry just pushed it aside, maybe Ratchet had already talked to them or something? It would certainly make for a smoother and faster ride home.

"Prowl is Optimus' SIC and Tactical Commander. One thing though Harry when you do meet him, don't tell him anything about your heritage or what you can do. I don't have time to reboot his Battle Computer or replace his Logic Circuits."

"Harry! Harry James Potter-Black! Wake up!" Harry jerked at the sudden yell of his name. A quick glance at the glowing numbers on Ratchet's dashboard told him it was early evening. At the more gentle rumble in Ratchet's voice, green eyes blinking rapidly to clear the glassy sheen they still held. Adjusting his skew glasses Harry focused on what could have made the Medic call out to him.

"Wha―?" He mumbled incoherently, green eyes blinking lazily at Ratchet's flashing lights as they raced down the last avenue towards his home. Frowning at Ratchet's strange behaviour Harry's free hand curled around the seatbelt that had tightened around his torso possessively.

"Ratchet? What's going on?" Harry asked cautiously, not wanting to interrupt Ratchet's concentration should something be wrong.

"Sorry. I just thought you would appreciate getting home earlier and by the way, we're almost there." Ratchet's deep voice purred through the radio and Harry chuckled. It seemed the CMO had a strange sense of humour but then again so did Harry. When they approached the apartment suites at 1783 Autumnway Park Harry felt a touch of protective warding drifting from the place. Could Kingsley already be there? Shaking his head Harry concentrated on other cars close by; hoping that he didn't sense that strange signature that told him a car was Cybertronian.

"You sure you won't need anything for your stay?" Harry asked Ratchet as they approached the garage together.

"No. But a carwash sometime wouldn't be a bad id―!" The heavy shudder that suddenly ripped through the car and Ratchet's surprised static whine made the youthful Wizard start badly. His wand already at the ready as sharp green eyes, almost clouded in panic, searched for a possible danger that he needed to protect his new friend from.

"What the frag was that! Now my systems are all tingly (1*)!" The Hummer Rescue Unit gave another shudder beneath Harry and Harry found himself in a slight panic, what if something was hurting Ratchet? What could―?

The wards! Damn it! He should have seen it sooner, magic and electronics were not always compatible and he had just put his new friend in danger because of his carelessness right before they had left for the base several days ago. Without waiting for another moment, Harry clambered from the leather seat as fast as he could, his wand waved in a quick succession of moves before he lifted the wards as best he could. When he stepped back towards the Autobot Medic and laid his hand on the Cybertronian's hood he could still feel the slight trembles that wracked Ratchet's frame.

"I'm sorry I should have figured it out sooner." Harry apologized, his head hanging low as he opened the garage and stepped inside.

"Figured what out sooner?" Ratchet's voice was tinged with a bit of static, he had no idea what the young Wizard was talking about but he wasn't concerned about the sensations that were still racing through his body. It was just like that time he had walked into the power lines at Sam's house, the pleasant tingling of an overload burning through his systems unchecked by his own processors. He shuddered again when soft fingers trailed over his hood, unknowingly causing the tingling arc of pleasure to rush through his circuits at a faster pace. He had to bite back his whine of encouragement to that touch in that Ratchet had a very difficult time remaining professional.

"Magic can have adverse effects of any type of electronic device, vehicle or scientific device." Harry pointed out calmly, his fingers still resting on Ratchet without pulling back. He enjoyed the warm feeling of a thrumming spark beneath his fingers and closed his eyes to gain more of that sensation. It was almost pulsing in synchronization to his own heartbeat.

"Oh." Was the only coherent thing Ratchet could think of at the moment. After a few more minutes of awkward silence the Hummer pulled forward to seat himself fully in the warm space of the garage. When the young Wizard finally retracted his fingers from Ratchet's plating he smiled at the Rescue Hummer. Green eyes taking in all the sharp angles and lines of perfection before turning away from Ratchet.

"I'm going inside. If you need anything please just shout or play your radio if Muggles are too close. Recharge well Ratchet and please rest as long as you want. You're considered on holiday and Optimus would be disappointed in me if you don't get the rest you deserve." Harry pointed out. Ratchet merely grunted and Harry watched fascinated as the Rescue Unit slid low on his shock and relaxed onto his tires.

"Sleep well Ratchet. As part of your leave I'll take you out for a nice wash tomorrow."

"Thank you." Ratchet grumbled tiredly, his system's already logging down for some much needed recharge. The sudden tingle of pleasure in his circuits fading with his thoughts. It had certainly been unexpected that magic could affect him so but he was too tired to grumble about it.

* * *

><p><em>Calamity, pain, danger. A repeating mantra of understanding that the terror of war would never fade. Vorns, many, many vorns of spilled Energon, spark threatening wounds and inner spark damage that even he couldn't save. Servos stained in leaking Energon and deep within the broke spark chamber of another lost cause. This time though the Field Medic could barely keep his rage from spilling deep into his systems and corrupting his current files. Another life lost, another spark stain on <em>_**his**__ hands. _

_A spark deep conviction of joining in on the fighting or distancing himself again. His sworn oath to Heal and not Harm a heavy weight on his processor. The silver and red mech now lying lifeless beneath his servos was lost to the Well of Sparks. A friend once, a colleague and an apprentice not long ago ― pain, unimaginable pain cut through his processor. _

_Servo's stained in Energon not his own as a battle raged above him. It was his first friend he had lost in the battle for the All Spark. A hollow echoed of helplessness that this war would never end. That the terror he felt as he now stared at grey and lifeless optics. Coolant leaking unbidden from his optics as he stared at the orange and yellow sky above. The calamity of explosions from Seeker bombing still a litter to the recently abandoned battle field. Praxus lay in ruins beneath his feat. The once Crystal City now no more than charred black coal and destruction. _

_What little had been left after the first aerial assault many vorns ago was now nothing but the ash beneath his pedes and the Energon staining his hands. His spark was shattered, his will to live a challenge in the least. He no longer wanted to see the destruction, the pain as the last of their race fought over a useless existence as a pack of cyberwolves. A red servo reached forward for his friend's and clasped the cold appendage with grief and immense sorrow. _

_"I'm sorry 'Aid. I never wanted you to see what this war does to us. So young. You were so young." Quiet noises of static the only indication that Ratchet was truly loosing himself. Their shelter from the attacks that lasted for more than a hundred vorns was now useless. Dying patients dead, friends and fellow colleagues never used to field medicine amongst the scattered bodies. The youngest and most promising of all lying dead at Ratchet's kneeling form. _

_'If we were so unworthy of thy love and blessing Primus? Why punish the innocents that sought nothing more than to protect the All Spark.'_

* * *

><p>1* That is a quote from the first Transformers movie and I love the way Ratchet walks into the power lines and then tells Ironhide he should try it out soon. The effects of magic on the Cybertronians will be explained a little later in more detail. Yay for Ratchet.<p>

_Ratchet: "Wow! That was tingly! You should try it sometime." [Laying on the pavement staring up at the sky] _

_Ironhide: "Yeah...right." [With sarcasm]_

Thanks again for reading! If you enjoyed the chapter or the story in general then please leave me a review I would truly enjoy it.

Don't anger the Hatchet.

Love

DF


End file.
